Amor más allá de la pantalla
by SaintSeleene
Summary: Alexy tiene el corazón roto desde que el chico de sus sueños lo rechazó. Preocupadas por él, sus mejores amigas lo animan a conocer a alguien más y darse una oportunidad. ¿El medio? Una página de chat. ¿Que hará Alexy cuando encuentre el amor? ¿Tendrá el valor para aceptarlo tal como es? [EDITANDO]
1. Chapter 1

**Amour Sucre (Corazón de Melón) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

— ¡Vamos Alexy! ¡Será divertido!

— Que no, Rosa. No estoy tan desesperado para recurrir a eso.

— No estamos diciendo eso, Alexy —Sucrette le sonrió dulcemente—. Sólo hemos notado que ya no quieres salir con nosotros, y sabemos por qué... —ella miró a Rosa, cediéndole la palabra.

— Sabemos que te sientes incómodo porque salimos en parejas y bueno... eres el único que... —la chica de cabello blanco se mordió el labio, tratando que encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

— Queremos que también encuentres a alguien especial, ¿es eso tan malo? —terminó Sucrette, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

Alexy suspiró con tristeza, mirando por la ventana del aula.

— Ya encontré a alguien especial... y fue imposible.

Rosalya y Sucrette miraron de reojo a Kentin, sentado al fondo del aula, y un destello de compasión cruzó por sus ojos, pero sólo fue por un momento, ya que su propósito era animar a su amigo, no hacer que volviera a caer en la melancolía.

— Mira Alexy, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a la idea de Rosa? Allá afuera hay alguien que te querrá por lo que eres, alguien que de verdad te merezca. Y no encontrarás a esa persona si no aprovechas todas las oportunidades, ¿entiendes?

Alexy las miró sorprendido por unos segundos, pero, comprendiendo sus palabras, decidió darse una oportunidad más.

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo con la energía de siempre—. ¿Qué podría pasar? —rió alegre al sentir los brazos de ambas alrededor de él y sus gritos emocionados.

Ya había sido rechazado por el chico de sus sueños, ¿qué podría ser peor?

— ¡Ya llegué, mamá! —se dirigió a su habitación y dejó caer las cosas al suelo, mientras él mismo se dejaba caer en la cama. Estaba agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, así que permitió a su cuerpo descansar por un rato. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que había dormido por un par de horas; el tiempo se había pasado tan rápido y él no se había dado cuenta. Adivinó que Armin ya había regresado, porque escuchó los sonidos del videojuego y los gritos de emoción que su hermano soltaba continuamente. Negó sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la ducha, dispuesto a darse un largo baño.

Después de un rato salió, y mientras terminaba de secarse notó algo tirado bajo la cama. Se agachó para recogerlo. Era el papel con la dirección de internet que Rosalya le dio esa mañana.

 _"— Un amigo me contó de esta página, él encontró novio allí, así que me la recomendó ampliamente. Es una página de chat donde puedes conocer chicos de todo el mundo, así que pensé que te gustaría visitarla —Rosalya sonrió pícara—. De cualquier forma entra y diviértete. Si no te convence, simplemente abandonamos el plan."_

Sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas por él y agradecía tenerlas a su lado; lo menos que podía hacer era intentarlo.

Se sentó ante el ordenado y buscó en el navegador la página, un click después estaba llenando un formulario.

[Nick de usuario: ] Pensó en algo que lo identificara, algo fresco. Escribió: rockstarmode.

[Altura: ] Frunció el ceño un poco, ¿para que necesitaban la altura? De cualquier modo escribió: 1.76m.

[Descripción: ] Detestaba esta parte, no se le daba bien describirse a sí mismo. Mejor ahora que tarde: "Amo la música, la moda, ir de compras y la tecnología. Las cosas que detesto son: las películas tristes, la lluvia y romper mis cascos de música." Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Aceptó los términos y condiciones y automáticamente se le dirigió a la pestaña del chat.

Vagabundeó entre las distintas salas hasta que encontró una que le llamó la atención. Entró y empezó a chatear. Pasó una hora, pasó otra...

 **[foreverjack : ¿Y ya vieron al nuevo integrante de la banda X...? Está fuera de este mundo.]**

 **[roc mkstarmode : Cuando lo vi pensé en lo bien escondido que se lo tenían.]**

 **[doomedsilver : Yo le doy, y no consejos...]**

Alexy rió por milésima vez en la última hora, cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

— ¡Alexy! ¡Ven a cenar!

Se frotó lo ojos y miró al reloj: 07:30pm.

¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? Estaba tan entretenido, que ni siquiera se dió cuenta que ya era de noche. Apagó el ordenador y con un bostezo fue a cenar.

— ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Te gustó la página? —preguntó al día siguiente Rosa; esa chica era como Alexy: ambos parecían tener una energía sin fin.

Él acomodó unas cosas en su taquilla, antes de contestarle.

— ¡Claro! Estuvo genial. Al menos logré despejarme y divertirme un poco —se encogió de hombros y caminó por el pasillo, tras lo cual entró al aula. Hizo una pequeña mueca al ver a su hermano bromear cariñosamente con su mejor amiga Sucrette; no estaba molesto por su relación, al contrario, estaba muy feliz de saber que por fin Armin le prestaba más atención a la vida real que a una consola. Pero si lo admitía se sentía un poco celoso.

Esa sensación incómoda se disipó al ver a su amiga voltear y saludarle sonrojada y contenta. Le devolvió el saludo mientras cruzaba el salón para sentarse junto a la ventana.

— Escogiste un buen conjunto esta mañana, Su. ¡Te ves genial!

— Gracias Alexy. Estaba ansiosa por estrenar la falda que compramos la última vez que fuimos de compras. Extraño nuestras salidas... —hizo un mohín y los chicos se rieron—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te divertiste ayer?

Alexy abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz de su gemelo lo interrumpió:

— Si me lo preguntas, creo que estaba más emocionado en su ordenador que yo cuando compré la última consola -y dicho esto sacó la consola mencionada y se concentró en el juego.

Sucrette suspiró a sabiendas que su novio se perdería por un buen rato, giró hacia Alexy y le tomó las manos.

— Me alegra que te hayas divertido. Míralo como un buen comienzo —sonrió y se acomodó en su asiento al ver al profesor llegar. Él asintió y se acomodó también, dispuesto a unas largas horas de clase.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pensó y era un poco tarde cuando se encontró caminando a la salida. Aún había unos cuantos alumnos en el instituto, así que no le extrañó ver a Jade y Violeta en el club de jardinería, de quienes se despidió con la mano, así como a Castiel acostado bajo un árbol.

Encaminándose a la parada del autobús, se colocó los cascos de música y dejó que esta lo acompañara durante el trayecto.

 _"— Y pasando a temas más importantes... ¿conociste a alguien? —Rosalya hizo un guiño, mientras Sucrette reía divertida._

 _Alexy giró los ojos._

 _— No, Rosa. ¡Fue la primera vez! ¿Cómo supones que voy a encontrar a alguien a la primera?_

 _— ¡No te pongas tan exigente y elige al primero que parezca un modelo deportista! -se defendió Rosa con las manos en la cintura. Sucrette no paraba de reír._

 _Él sólo suspiró._

 _— No le hagas caso Alexy, sólo tómate tu tiempo y sé tú mismo. Por cierto, ¿cuál dices que es tu nick de chat? -preguntó Sucrette mientras sujetaba su cabello en una coleta._

 _— Rockstarmode —contestó él, y dio un mordisco a su almuerzo._

 _Qué extraño. Tal vez era su imaginación, pero sentía que alguien lo observaba."_

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer. Se valoran los comentarios. S. S.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amour Sucré (Corazón de Melón) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Las personas mienten.

Mienten en los estudios, mienten en el trabajo, mienten incluso a sus seres queridos.

Mentiras buenas o malas, pero al fin mentiras.

Y Alexy sabía que, de todos los lugares para mentir, internet era el más frecuente. Por ello andaba con cuidado; se divertía en el chat, es cierto, pero no confiaba demasiado en esas personas que eran, al fin y al cabo, completos desconocidos.

Pese a su personalidad, Alexy sabía pensar con claridad.

Hasta que conoció a ese chico.

 _"— ¡¿Pero qué le sucede?!_

 _Alexy cerró la ventana del chat y bloqueó al usuario. Era el tercero que bloqueaba, el tercero que le pedía fotos 'especiales'._

 _Parecía chicos divertidos y aparentaban interesarse más en él, pero terminaban pidiéndole cosas que no le agradaban. Se estaba empezando a preguntar si habría alguien normal allí, cuando recibió otro mensaje privado. Suspiró con cansancio, pero lo abrió._

 **[silencedraw: Hola.]**

 _¿Sólo un hola?_

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Hola!]**

 **[silencedraw: Vi que te gusta la banda X, a mí también.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿De verdad? Es que son geniales. ¿Ya escuchaste su último éxito?]**

 **[silencedraw: ¡Claro! Lo tocaron en el concierto de su tour mundial.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿Fuiste? ¡Increíble!]**

 **[silencedraw: ¡Lo sé! Y aproveché para comprar el último álbum.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿La edición especial? ¡Cuéntame qué tan bueno es!]**

 _Y siguieron conversando sin cesar hasta que se despidieron, ya entrada la noche. Por curiosidad Alexy entró en el perfil de 'silencedraw'._

 ** _[Nick: Silencedraw_**

 ** _Altura: 1.58m_**

 ** _Descripción: Soy algo tímido, así que no se me dan bien las descripciones. Me gusta ayudar a los demás.]_**

 _El gemelo de cabello azul pensó en lo interesante que sería conocer más sobre ese chico."_

— ¿Y qué sabes de él? —preguntó Sucrette, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de instituto Sweet Amoris, después de haber saludado a Kim y Violeta cuando pasaron cerca de ellas.

— No mucho —Alexy se encogió de hombros, provocando una mirada confundida en su amiga—. Nos estamos conociendo, supongo que llevará un tiempo antes de pasar a temas personales. ¡No te preocupes Su! ¡Tengo todo bajo control! —le revolvió el cabello, ante lo cual la chica protestó.

— Bueno, da igual que sea un secuestrador, con tal que parezca un modelo deportista —dijo Rosalya, provocando la risa de sus amigos.

Al bajar las escaleras, Alexy sintió que lo observaban; se giró, pero no notó nada extraño. Estúpida paranoia.

— Pero algo tienes que saber, Alexy. Llevan un mes chateando... —insistió su amiga.

Alexy colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, pensativo.

Sabía que ese chico era de la misma edad y tenían gustos parecidos, pero nada más; ni su nombre, ni su apariencia. Podría ser atractivo, o todo lo contrario; hasta un modelo deportista, como soñaba Rosalya. Podría vivir en otro continente, o bien a la vuelta de su casa, aunque eso último sonaba realmente imposible.

De cualquier manera, no quería apresurar las cosas. Lo que tendría que pasar, pasaría. Y él deseaba que fuera algo bueno, en verdad lo deseaba.

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Hola silencedraw!]**

 **[silencedraw: Hola rockstarmode. Hoy llegaste un poco más tarde de lo habitual. ¿Sucedió algo?]**

 **[rockstarmode: Oh no, no te preocupes. Salí de compras con unas amigas. ¡Hoy había rebajas!]**

 **[silencedraw: Wow. Debe ser divertido salir de compras contigo. ¿Te llevas bien con las chicas?]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Claro! ¡Son tan lindas! Y son las únicas con las que puedo hablar de moda.]**

 **[silencedraw: Yo no soy muy bueno en cuestión de la ropa, así que un par de amigos me ayudan mucho cuando vamos de compras.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿Sí? ¿Y cómo son tus amigos?]**

 **[silencedraw: Son muy amables, serios y pacientes. ¿Y tus amigas?]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Completamente encantadoras! Una es alegre y llena de vida, y la otra es tranquila, algo despistada, pero maravillosa. Ellas son las que me animaron a entrar al chat.]**

 **[silencedraw: Parecen buenas personas, me gustaría conocerlas algún día. Pero no tanto como me gustaría conocerte a ti.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡A mi también me gustaría conocerte algún día! ]**

 **[silencedraw: Sería muy divertido. Bueno, tengo que ir a dormir. Buenas noches, amigo.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Hasta mañana, amigo!]**

Alexy apagó el ordenador y se sonrojó un poco al recordar cómo le había llamado: amigo.

Conocía un poco más sobre él, sólo un poco, pero era suficiente por ahora. Esa noche se durmió con una sonrisa.

 _"— ¡Te digo Armin! ¡Tenemos los mismos gustos!_

 _— Qué bueno..._

 _— ¡Incluso la misma edad!_

 _— Ajá..._

 _— ¡Armin! —molesto, le quitó la consola de las manos—. ¿Me estás escuchando?_

 _Su gemelo de cabello negro lo miró y suspiró._

 _— Sí, Alexy. Escuché todo lo que has dicho. Tienen los mismos gustos, tienen la misma edad... escuché todo. Y estoy contento de que hayas hecho un amigo nuevo —sonrió con desgano intentando quitarle la consola de las manos._

 _— Pues no lo pareces —escondió la consola tras de sí._

 _— De verdad estoy contento. Pero estás actuando como lo hacías antes... con Kentin —se arrepintió de haberlo dicho al ver la sombra de tristeza en su hermano—. Lo siento, no quería recordartelo pero-_

 _— Entiendo tu punto —lo interrumpió su hermano—. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo estoy emocionado porque hace tiempo que no conocía a alguien nuevo. Este chico y yo sólo somos amigos, te lo aseguro. Y en cuanto a Kentin... creo que ya lo estoy superando —sonrió mientras le entregaba la consola._

 _Armin lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos antes de tomarla._

 _— Entonces confiaré en lo que dices. Sólo ten cuidado de no caer otra vez._

 _— ¡Claro! ¡Sólo un tonto tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra! Por cierto, tu novia y yo iremos al centro comercial y queremos que nos acompañes —Alexy se fue, dejando a Armin preguntándose si era buena o mala idea que su hermano y su novia fueran mejores amigos."_

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer. Gracias también por el apoyo. No se preocupen, no dejaré la historia sin terminar. Aunque aviso que no será larga, no me agradan mucho las historias con demasiados capítulos.**

 **Supongo que con las pequeñas pistas ya se dieron cuenta quien es la persona misteriosa, o tal vez no. De cualquier manera se agradecen los comentarios. Sobre todo si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica. S. S.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amour Sucre (Corazón de Melón) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **[rockstarmode se ha conectado]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Hola! ¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?]**

 **[silencedraw: Hola. No, no te preocupes, acabo de llegar también. ¿No saliste con tus amigas?]**

 **[rockstarmode: Esta vez no. ¿Cómo fue tu día?]**

 **[silencedraw: Algo cansado, hoy estuve realmente ocupado con los deberes del instituto. Pero ya dejé la comida lista para mi padre y tengo un rato libre.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Genial! No sabía que tenías habilidad para la cocina. ¿Entonces vives con tu padre?]**

 **[silencedraw: Si, yo me encargo de los quehaceres y la comida. No soy un experto en la cocina, pero me defiendo.]**

— Wow... Es la primera vez que menciona a su familia. Creo que estamos progresando —dijo Alexy con una sonrisa.

 **[rockstarmode: Tal vez un día pueda comprobarlo.]**

 **[silencedraw: Tal vez. ¿Y tú vives solo?]**

 **[rockstarmode: Vivo con mis padres adoptivos y mi hermano gemelo. ]**

 **[silencedraw: Qué bien. Debes tener unos padres maravillosos.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Son los mejores padres del mundo! Pero creo que todos diríamos lo mismo.]**

 **[silencedraw: Supongo que sí. Desde que murió mi madre, papá ha cuidado bien de mí. Siempre me anima a tener más valor.]**

 **[rockstarmode: Vaya, debe ser un gran hombre. Lamento mucho lo de tu mamá.]**

Pasaron varios minutos sin que su amigo contestara, los suficientes para que Alexy comenzara a preocuparse por haber herido sus sentimientos. Estaba a punto de enviar una disculpa, cuando por fin llegó una respuesta.

 **[silencedraw: Gracias, aprecio mucho que lo digas.]**

 **[rockstarmode: Espero no haberte entristecido...]**

 **[silencedraw: ¡Claro que no! En realidad me gusta hablar contigo. Me agrada que seas sincero y positivo.]**

Alexy se sonrojó al leer sus palabras, y entonces decidió ser más directo.

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Gracias! ¡Tú también me agradas! Tenemos muchas cosas en común, de hecho, siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. Te considero un buen amigo.]**

— ¿Cómo me atreví a decírselo? —pensaba nervioso, seguro de haber metido la pata; en silencio rogaba porque saliera bien.

 **[silencedraw: Tú también eres un buen amigo para mí, es la verdad. Oye ¿te molesta si te dejo? Mañana seguimos conversando.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Claro! Hasta mañana, entonces.]**

 **[silencedraw: Hasta mañana.]**

 **[silencedraw se ha desconectado]**

 _"Caminaba hacia la entrada del instituto cuando, completamente distraído, chocó con algo, o más bien alguien._

 _— ¡Lo siento! —se agachó para ayudar a la chica a recoger sus cosas; la tomó de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y sonrió._

 _Violeta sólo murmuró un gracias evitando mirarlo._

 _— ¿Te lastimaste? —le preguntó algo preocupado._

 _— No. Estoy bien, gracias. Perdona, tengo algo de prisa. Nos vemos... —sonrió levemente y dió la vuelta, dirigiéndose apresurada al club de jardinería._

 _Alexy sonrió al verla irse. No la conocía bien, pero le parecía una chica tan pequeña y linda... lástima que a él sólo le gustaran los chicos._

 _Chicos como Kentin, o como su amigo del chat. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Ni siquiera lo conocía en persona y ya lo creía su tipo? Negó con un suspiro y se encaminó a clase."_

— ¡Alexy! ¡Alexy! ¡Tierra llamando a Alexy! —sentados en el aula, Rosalya movió la mano frente a él para llamar su atención.

— ¿Uh? ¿Rosa?

— ¡Te estaba hablando! ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó su amiga muy molesta, pues detestaba que la ignoraran.

— Eh, nada. Lo siento, estaba algo distraído.

— ¿En qué estabas pensando, Alexy? -dijo Sucrette sonriéndole.

— O más bien... ¿En quién? Todos sabemos que sólo tienes mente para tu novio cibernético —ante los guiños de Rosalya el sonrojo de Alexy no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Shhh! ¡No es mi novio! —negó avergonzado.

— ¡Pero te gusta! —le contesto esta, sin afán de rendirse.

— Claro que no... — replicó Alexy no muy convencido.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Lo ves! ¡Dudaste! —señaló Rosa triunfante. Frustrado, el chico escondió el rostro entre sus brazos.

— Han pasado seis meses, y desde que lo conociste has vuelto a ser tú mismo... creo que es una buena influencia para ti —la chica de cabello negro tocó su hombro suavemente y bajó la voz—. Te gusta... ¿cierto?

El alzó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Sucrette parecía ver siempre más allá de él, al rincón profundo donde residían su sentimientos. Jamás podría mentirle, ni a ella ni a Rosa.

— Sí. Me gusta mucho.

Los chillidos emocionados de Rosalya llamaron la atención del resto del aula y en un intento de callarla terminaron forcejeando mientras Sucrette reía contenta.

Armin se acercó, sentándose detrás de ella.

— Parece que vuelven a la misma rutina, ¿no? —ella asintió y sonrió aún más al sentir un beso de su novio en la mejilla.

— Estoy contenta por él. ¿Y tú?

— Claro que sí, pero... —Sucrette frunció el ceño al oírle y giró hasta quedar frente a él. Armin continuó hablando mientras miraba a su gemelo con gesto preocupado—. Él parece tan emocionado con esto, y tiene esa chispa en los ojos cada vez que habla de esa persona... no me gustaría que lo lastimaran de nuevo.

Ella comprendió lo que quería decir; después de todo el lazo que unía a los dos hermanos era algo realmente fuerte. Le tomó la mano y sonrió.

— No te preocupes, estoy segura que Alexy estará bien.

Él asintió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Alexy dio vuelta en el pasillo rumbo a su taquilla, cuando volvió a sentir esa fría sensación de ser observado. Se giró rápidamente y alcanzó a ver a alguien esconderse y correr por las escaleras.

— ¡Tú! ¡Detente! —sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia esa dirección, convencido de que era la misma persona que lo había estado observando otras veces. Y era alguien muy rápido, pues le había perdido de vista. Cansado de correr, se detuvo un momento a medio pasillo y miró a su alrededor. No tenía salida, así que la persona debía estar en alguna de las pocas aulas cercanas; lo que le haría cuando le encontrara...

— ¿Alexy? ¿Estás bien?

Dio la vuelta rápidamente, reconociendo al dueño de la voz.

— ¿Kentin? ¿Qué estás...? —no sabía que decir, estaba realmente soprendido de verlo allí, cuando creía que ya todos se habían ido del instituto.

— Estaba recogiendo unos papeles, cuando te oí gritar y correr por las escaleras. ¿Qué sucede? —se acercó despacio a donde estaba con rostro preocupado. Su preocupación desarmó a Alexy, que miró a otra parte, un poco incómodo.

— Yo... estaba persiguiendo a alguien por el pasillo pero, en vista de que el pasillo acaba aquí, debe estar escondido en una de las aulas... —se detuvo al ver la mirada confundida de Kentin—. Verás, últimamente he sentido que alguien me ha estado observando, pero no tengo ni idea de quién pueda ser. Hoy alcancé a ver a esa persona y decidí atraparla.

Kentin guardó silencio por unos minutos, después de lo cual asintió.

— Entiendo. Pero no deberías hacerlo tú solo, puede ser una persona peligrosa. Vamos, te ayudaré a buscar —sonrió y se encaminó a la primer aula.

Alexy no lo podía creer: estaba aquí, solo, con Kentin. Anteriormente hubiera dado lo que fuera por esto, entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía nervioso?

Abrió una puerta y entró. Era el laboratorio, pero no había nadie dentro; suspiró y salió a buscar en la siguiente. Era el club plástico. Tenía un olor fuerte a acrílico y estaba lleno de intentos de pinturas y esculturas. Y tampoco había nadie. Salió con cuidado y cerró la puerta tras de sí, encontrándose con Kentin en el pasillo.

— No había nadie por acá. ¿Qué tal allá?

Alexy negó con frustración.

Tenía que haber estado allí, no podía desaparecer, ¿o si?

— ¡Pero tiene que estar aquí! No pudo-

Se interrumpió al sentir la mano del chico de ojos verdes sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista y vio su sonrisa.

— Tal vez escapó mientras estábamos distraídos, no te desanimes. Le atraparemos a la próxima.

Alexy sólo asintió.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de Kentin antes, ¿por qué no palpitaba su corazón?

El castaño se alejó y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón militar.

— ¿Porqué me ayudas? —preguntó Alexy.

Kentin lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Somos amigos, el hecho de que no me gustes no cambia eso, idiota.

Alexy había escuchado sobre lo doloroso que era un 'no me gustas, pero seamos amigos'. Pero cuando lo escuchó en ese momento, no sintió dolor o tristeza alguna; todo lo contrario, un peso enorme se levantó de sobre él y sonrió al darse cuenta que lo había superado.

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer. Y gracias también a las chicas lindas que siempre están pendientes. Si notaron, tengo un pequeño problemita al escribir diálogos de chat entre chicos. Y es que ¡soy mujer! No tengo ni idea de cómo son las conversaciones entre hombres. Bueno, se valoran los comentarios.**

 **Dato Random: El chico del chat y la persona misteriosa son diferentes. ;D)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amour Sucré (Corazón de Melón) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 **[Silencedraw se ha conectado]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Hola!]**

 **[silencedraw: Hola, lamento haberte hecho esperar. Hoy no estaré mucho tiempo conectado.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien?]**

 **[silencedraw: Estoy bien. Esto es realmente difícil para mí, pero vine a despedirme.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?]**

 **[silencedraw: Es algo complicado de explicar. Sólo diré que ya no puedo seguir conversando contigo.]**

 **[rockstarmode: Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Es algo que dije? ¿Te he faltado al respeto?]**

 **[silencedraw: ¡Claro que no! ¡Has sido muy bueno conmigo!]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿Entonces? Me gustas, y no quiero dejar de conversar contigo ni un solo día.]**

 **[silencedraw: ¿Te gusto? ¿Lo dices en serio?]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¡Por supuesto! Aún sin verte siento que siempre te he conocido, y te has convertido en una persona muy especial para mí. Tal vez no puedo decir que estoy enamorado, pero te aseguro que me gustas, y mucho.]**

 **[silencedraw: Tú también me gustas. Y no sabes cuan feliz me hacen sentir tus palabras, Alexy.]**

 **[rockstarmode: Espera, ¿cómo sabes que me llamo Alexy?]**

 **[silencedraw: Creo que es hora de decirte la verdad. Sé que te llamas Alexy, porque yo también estudio en Sweet Amoris.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?]**

 **[silencedraw: Bueno, es que no quería que lo supieras tan pronto. Y la realidad es que siempre me has gustado, desde que llegaste al instituto. Quería encontrar una oportunidad para que me conocieras mejor, y cuando escuché por casualidad que habías entrado a esta página de chat, lo intenté. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¿Estás molesto conmigo?]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿Por qué lo estaría? ¡Es la mejor noticia del día! Eso quiere decir que estamos más cerca de lo que pensé y podemos salir juntos.]**

 **[silencedraw: No podemos conocernos.]**

 **[rockstarmode: ¿Pero qué dices? Tú me gustas y yo te gusto. ¿Cuál es el problema?]**

 **[silencedraw: El problema soy yo. Cuando me conozcas en persona, sé que estarás decepcionado.]**

 **[rockstarmode: No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo podría decepcionarme de ti?]**

 **[silencedraw: No lo entenderías, Alexy. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero soy el tipo de persona del que jamás te enamorarías. Por favor, olvida todo. Adiós.]**

 **[silencedraw se ha desconectado]**

 **[rockstarmode: NO TE VAYAS.]**

 **[rockstarmode: RESPONDE. POR FAVOR.]**

— Bueno, éstas son las fichas de todos los alumnos de Sweet Amoris. Tenemos que agradecer a Nath por esto —dijo Sucrette colocando las dos pilas de papeles frente a ellos.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido que te las diera? —preguntó Alexy incrédulo.

— Simplemente le expliqué la situación —se rió ante el gesto asustado de Alexy—. No te preocupes, no le dije que se trataba de ti.

— Bien, bien. Menos blah, blah, blah y pongamos manos a la obra. ¡Encontraremos a ese pequeño desgraciado! —Rosalya se tronó los dedos con la cara de un asesino a sueldo.

Alexy y Sucrette se estremecieron y miraron el uno a la otra. Sabían que esto era completamente ilegal, según las normas del instituto, y no querían meterse en problemas; pero cuando Rosalya tenía una idea, no había quien le llevara la contra. Además, no se les ocurría nada mejor.

— Y dime, ¿qué tipo de persona estamos buscando? —le preguntó Sucrette a Alexy.

— Bueno, un chico que mide 1.58. Deberíamos empezar con eso —le respondió él, y separó la pila de fichas del sexo femenino—. Y no necesitaremos éstas.

Los tres empezaron a leer una por una las fichas de los alumnos del sexo masculino del instituto. Pero, lamentablemente, Sweet Amoris era un instituto grande y famoso, por lo tanto la cantidad de alumnos no era poca cosa. Llevaban cerca de media hora pasando papeles, cuando Rosalya se puso de pie.

— ¡Esto es desesperante! Voy por unas bebidas y ya vuelvo —sus compañeros asintieron, suspirando con cansancio.

— Oye, Alexy...

— ¿Uh?

— ¿Qué harás cuando lo encuentres? Considerando lo que él mismo te dijo, debe ser alguien muy extraño. ¿Qué harás si no es como lo esperas?

Su amigo la miró por unos instantes y después volteó al techo con las manos en la nuca.

— Yo... no estoy seguro. Cuando intentó darme sus razones, no entendía; me sentí realmente molesto y triste. Pero después de pensarlo, me di cuenta que allá afuera hay alguien que de verdad se interesa en mí por lo que soy, alguien especial que corresponde mis sentimientos. Tú lo dijiste, Su; debo aprovechar todas las oportunidades, y no quiero perder ésta, por pequeña que sea —la miró con una sonrisa brillante—. Tal vez no sea lo que yo espero, pero quiero comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Sucrette no sabía que decir, estaba conmovida y al borde de las lágrimas; nunca había escuchado palabras tan resueltas de él. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el firme deseo de ayudar a su amigo, pasara lo que pasara.

— ¡Ya volví! Y traigo bocadillos —anunció Rosalya con voz cantarina.

— ¡Genial! ¡No he comido desde el almuerzo! —Alexy tomó unos cuantos y empezó a comer mientras tomaba la siguiente ficha.

Media hora más tarde ya habían terminado de revisar todas las fichas de los chicos de instituto y, extrañamente, ninguno medía 1.58; así de simple.

— Alexy, no hay más fichas. ¿Seguro que es la estatura correcta?

— ¡Claro! ¡Eso decía en su perfil! —el chico seguía buscando entre los papeles—. Tal vez nos faltó alguno...

— ¿Qué clase de estatura es esa? ¡Sólo una chica sería tan bajita! Y ni siquiera Su es tan baja.

— ¡Rosa! —reclamó molesta la mencionada chica.

— Bueno, tú me entiendes —hizo un gesto de la mano, como minimizando el comentario—. El punto es, que en todo el instituto no hay nadie más bajo que Sucrette, excepto tal vez- —Rosa se interrumpió de golpe, como si cayera en la cuenta de algo importante, de lo cual Alexy no se dio cuenta, pero Sucrette sí.

Ésta entendió con una sola mirada lo que insinuaba y empezó a buscar desesperada entre los papeles de las chicas; cuando encontró la ficha indicada la leyó rápidamente y continuación miró a su amiga con evidente sorpresa. Asintió lentamente y se giró hacia su amigo.

— Alexy...

— ¿Si? —contestó Alexy, distraído por leer los papeles.

— Escucha esto: "Estatura: 1.58m"

Ante eso Alexy levantó la vista, mucho más interesado. Su amiga siguió leyendo.

— "El alumno posee un carácter tímido y callado."

— ¡Si! ¡Así es él! Pero, ¿no dice nada de su familia?

— Dice el registro que su madre falleció hace tiempo y ahora vive sólo con su padre.

— ¡Eso fue lo que me contó! También dijo que le gusta dibujar y está inscrito en el club plástico. ¿No hay algo allí por el estilo? —se veía cada vez más esperanzado.

— Sí: "El alumno participa regularmente en el club plástico. Ha demostrado grandes talentos en el dibujo."

— ¡Eso es! ¡Lo hemos encontrado! —se levantó del asiento totalmente emocionado—. Dime, ¿cómo se llama?

Sucrette miró a Rosalya y esta preguntó con voz seria:

— Alexy, ¿de verdad no sabes quién es?

Él la miró sin entender.

— Por supuesto que no, por eso quiero saber —tomó el papel de las manos de su amiga y lo leyó, unos segundos después sus manos temblorosas dejaron caer la hoja—. No... tiene que ser un error...

— Alexy...

El chico salió corriendo del aula, ignorando los gritos de ambas. Sus pasos sabían a dónde dirigirse, mientras su mente recordaba sus conversaciones.

 **[silencedraw: Desde que mi madre falleció, papá ha cuidado bien de mí.]**

 **[silencedraw: ¿Mi pasatiempo favorito? Pues me encanta dibujar.]**

 **[silencedraw: Bueno, ¿sabes? Se me hace difícil hablar con las personas. Podría decir que soy alguien muy tímido y callado.]**

 **[silencedraw: Perdona, estaba en el club plástico y el tiempo se me pasó volando.]**

 **[silencedraw: ¿No lo entiendes Alexy? Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero soy el tipo de persona del que jamás te enamorarías.]**

Sí, ahora lo entendía.

Llegó jadeando al club de jardinería y vio a la pequeña figura sentada en un banco, quien se levantó sorprendida al verlo llegar; Alexy se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos.

— Tú... Tú eres...

Silencedraw, cuyo verdadero nombre era Violeta, bajó la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

— Hola, amigo. Rockstarmode.

* * *

 **(N/A: Gracias por leer. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, el próximo lo publicaré esta misma semana. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por el apoyo.**

 **Un misterio resuelto. Ahora sólo queda la persona misteriosa. ¿Quién será? Si alguien lo adivina, tendrá un premio.**

 **S. S.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amour Sucré (Corazón de Melón) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 _"No lo podía aceptar, o, más bien, no quería._

 _— Alexy, lamento no haberlo dicho. Sé que fue una tontería, pero no era mi intención hacerte daño. Estabas tan triste y no podía hacer nada por ti, sólo quería ayudarte, tienes que creerme —Violeta parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, y eso conmovió al chico; pero la furia que sentía en ese momento era demasiada._

 _— ¿Mintiéndome? ¿Ésa era tu manera de ayudar?_

 _— ¡No! Bueno, mentí en cuanto a ser un chico, pero todo lo demás era verdad. Sigo siendo silencedraw, la persona que te gustaba —la voz de la chica sonaba cada vez más suplicante—. ¡Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por ti!_

 _— ¡Pero eres una chica! Y yo... —Alexy titubeó al verla llorar—. Violeta, yo..._

 _Ella meneó la cabeza con tristeza._

 _— Lo sé, Alexy. No vas a cambiar por mí, ni por nadie, y no quiero que lo hagas. No es necesario decir nada más —se dio la vuelta y murmuró unas palabras antes de irse, que a Alexy le llegaron al corazón—. Desearía tanto ser un chico..."_

— Entonces, Violeta era el chico del chat, ¿verdad?

— Así es, pequeña.

— Pero, ¿por qué esperó hasta el último momento para terminar este embrollo? —al ver la mirada molesta de Kim, Rosalya levantó las manos—. ¡No me malinterpretes! No la estoy juzgando. Después de todo, ella también es mi amiga.

— Cierto, Kim. Queremos a Violeta, pero también a nuestro amigo y entendemos cuánto debe estar afectándole esto —Sucrette se mordió el labio—. No podemos ponernos de parte de ninguno pero debes comprender lo confundidas que estamos.

Kim se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

— Tienen razón. Sé que fue una mala idea, y me siento responsable por no haberla detenido —miró pensativa a Rosalya—. Respondiendo a la pregunta, supongo que Violeta lo pensó mejor y decidió terminar antes de que fuera demasiado lejos. Ahora, si me permiten, tengo que ir a hablar con el idiota que le dio esta idea.

— ¡Espera! —Sucrette se acercó a ella antes de que se alejara—. ¿Violeta no fue la de la idea?

Kim la miró con seriedad.

— Por supuesto que no. Ya la conocen, ella no tendría el valor para hacer eso a no ser que alguien más la animara —y se marchó mascullando palabras como 'grandísimo tonto' y 'romperle los dientes'.

Y aunque el par de amigas tenía curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba, prefirieron averiguarlo en otro momento ya que vieron a su amigo entrar al instituto.

Ambas corrieron hacia él.

— ¡Alexy! —las dos se abalanzaron al cuello del chico. Él se rió, tambaleándose.

— ¡Nos tenías preocupadas! No contestaste siquiera los mensajes —lloriqueaba Rosalya, y Sucrette también parecía algo afectada.

Verlas así hizo que el chico de cabello azul empezara a sentirse mal por haberlas dejado de manera tan brusca la tarde anterior.

— Lo siento, chicas, y lamento hacer que se preocuparan por mi. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo —se separó de ellas y sonrió para tranquilizarlas—. Vamos a otro lugar para conversar.

Una vez llegaron a la cafetería del instituto, que afortunadamente no se hallaba muy concurrida, buscaron un lugar algo alejado y tomaron asiento. Alexy respiró hondo y contó toda su conversación con Violeta, hasta el más mínimo detalle; sus amigas escucharon con atención, evitando interrumpir, y cuando terminó, se miraron la una a la otra.

— Y tú, ¿sigues molesto con ella? —le preguntó Sucrette.

Él miró hacia otra parte, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

— No, creo que no. Bueno, admito que lo estuve al principio, pensando que había estado jugando conmigo. Pero cuando pensé en su explicación, me di cuenta que la intención fue buena —se pasó la mano por el cabello—. No, supongo que no estoy molesto.

Rosalya se inclinó por encima de la mesa, acercándose a Alexy.

— ¿Y te sigue gustando?

Se sonrojó ante la pregunta y se movió incómodo; en realidad, no sabía que responder.

— Es que yo... Me gusta silencedraw, pero ella es una chica.

— ¿Y? En el interior sigue siendo la persona que te atrajo, ¿no? —su amiga podía ser muy insistente cuando quería.

— Sí, pero... a mí no me atraen las mujeres, lo sabes. No está bien que...

— Alexy, siempre has sido el más grande defensor de la idea de que para el amor no importa el género, ¿no es así? ¡Cómo es que ahora quieres negarlo! Los dos sienten algo especial el uno por el otro, ¿y dices que debe perderse porque no te gustan las chicas? —Rosa detuvo su arrebato al ver la expresión sorprendida de su amigo—. Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho así, perdona.

Los tres quedaron en un incómodo silencio, interrumpido sólo por las lejanas conversaciones de otras mesas.

Alexy meditó en las palabras de su amiga y reconoció que tenía razón.

Un recuerdo se agitó dentro de él, algo lejano y doloroso, relacionado con las últimas palabras de Violeta: 'Desearía ser un chico.'

Sucrette tomó la mano de su amigo por encima de la mesa.

— Alexy, ¿recuerdas cómo comenzó todo esto? Se trataba de obtener una oportunidad más para conocer a alguien especial, y la has encontrado —se levantó de la mesa y le sonrió con cariño.

Rosalya también se levantó, tendiéndole la mano.

— No olvides que nosotras te apoyaremos, sin importar lo que decidas.

 _" — Alexy, no llores. Sabías que te iba rechazar —su gemelo de trece años trataba torpemente de consolarlo._

 _— Pensé que podría gustarle... él era muy amable conmigo... —el pequeño de cabello azul seguía llorando en la cama—. ¡Pero no sabía que tenía novia! ¡Y era tan guapa!_

 _— No te preocupes, ya encontrarás a alguien. No llores._

 _— ¿Sabes, Armin? —dijo Alexy entre sollozos—. A veces desearía ser una chica... "_

Alexy decidió dar una vuelta por el parque después de clases. Por coincidencia, o tal vez destino, se topó con la persona que dominaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.

— Violeta...

Ella eludió su mirada y trató de esquivarlo, pero Alexy fue más rápido y la tomó del brazo.

— Violeta, espera. Necesito hablar contigo.

— Alexy, suéltame —la pequeña chica trató inútilmente de librar su agarre.

— Por favor, escúchame. Sólo un momento, ¿sí?

Ella dejó de forcejear, pero seguía evitando su mirada.

— Ayer estaba molesto y confundido, y sé que dije cosas que te hirieron; siento mucho eso. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo —él se detuvo y la miró con ternura—. Tenías razón: aunque no hayas sido lo que yo esperaba, por dentro sigues siendo la misma persona que me atrajo. Y sería injusto que no nos diéramos una oportunidad, ¿no lo crees?

Violeta lo miró con temerosa incredulidad.

— ¿Estás diciendo que...?

Él le dedicó la misma sonrisa que la enamoró la primera vez que lo vio.

— Que podemos intentarlo. Ya sabes, salir juntos y conocernos mejor.

Ella asintió, sonriendo e intentando no llorar.

— Sí, vamos a intentarlo.

 _Porque de eso se trataba la vida: tomar decisiones, correctas o no, y aprender de ellas._

Y Alexy pensó que tal vez tener un amor más allá de una pantalla era una buena idea...

* * *

 **( N/A: Gracias por leer, y gracias también a todas esas lindas personitas que esperaron pacientemente por el final. Me disculpo sinceramente por la tardanza. ****Para compensarlo dejaré un capítulo extra.**

 **Un consejo: Nunca, nunca se enamoren de alguien que conocen en internet. La vida no siempre termina con un final feliz, y no saben cuan doloroso puede llegar a ser terminar con algo así.**

 **En fin, se valoran los comentarios.** **S. S. )**


	6. Extra

**¿Quién fue el creador de la extraña idea de Violeta? ¿Quién seguía a Alexy a todas partes? ¿A quién le rompió los dientes Kim?**  
 **Descúbrelo en el extra de la historia 'Amor más allá de la pantalla'**

* * *

Jade conocía cada planta, flor y árbol del instituto; sabía la cantidad de agua necesaria para que un rosal creciera espléndido, cuanto sol debía recibir un tulipán y en que lugar debía ser plantado un ficus.

Sin embargo, ciertas cosas estaban más allá de su entendimiento, especialmente cosas relacionadas con el amor. Por ello, cada vez que veía a su amiga Violeta suspirar, o incluso llorar, de tristeza por un amor no correspondido algo dentro de él se oprimía de impotencia. Su novia Kim decía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el corazón de Violeta sanara; pero él no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Cierto día, de camino al club, escuchó una conversación entre dos chicas y un peliazul:

 _" - No le hagas caso Alexy, sólo tómate tu tiempo y sé tú mismo. Por cierto, ¿cuál dices que es tu nick de chat?_

 _\- Rockstarmode."_

Y entonces a Jade se le ocurrió algo para consolar a Violeta.

\- ¡Vi! ¡Tengo una idea!

Ella lo miró sin entender de que hablaba.

\- La idea perfecta para que Alexy se fije en ti.

\- Jade, eso es imposible...

\- ¡Claro que no! Sólo tienes que seguir todo lo que te diga. ¡Confía en mí! -y con una sonrisa confiada dedicó el resto de la tarde a formar el plan...

* * *

Algunas ocasiones Jade entraba al instituto para buscar a Kim y almorzar juntos. Esa mañana, mientras esperaba por ella junto a las escaleras, la voces de Sucrette, Alexy y Rosalya llamaron su atención.

 _" -¿Y qué sabes de él?_

 _-No mucho. Nos estamos conociendo, supongo que llevará un tiempo antes de pasar a temas personales. ¡No te preocupes Su! ¡Tengo todo bajo control!_

 _-Bueno, da igual que sea un secuestrador, con tal que parezca un modelo deportista..."_

Jade notó que Alexy se detuvo y rápidamente se escondió. Al menos sabía que todo corría según el plan.

* * *

\- Agh... eso fue realmente agotador... -el peliverde se dejó caer en un asiento, intentando retomar la respiración.

Definitivamente no tenía la condición física de su novia; la persecución de Alexy lo dejaba muy en claro.

\- Por suerte llegó Kentin... sólo así pude escapar.

Ninguno de los dos lo había visto, así que dio por sentado que estaba bien. Sólo esperaba que al final todo este esfuerzo valiera la pena.

* * *

\- ¡Ay! ¡Eso dolió! -Jade se frotó la mejilla.

\- Espero que de esa manera aprendas la lección -Kim se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con evidente molestia.

\- Cariño, no te molestes... sólo quería ayudar a Vi...

\- ¡Nada de cariño! Esta es la forma más absurda que se te pudo haber ocurrido para ayudarla. ¿Te das cuenta de como ha terminado?

\- Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

\- Claro que no, de eso me encargaré yo -lo tomó de la oreja, lo que provocó quejas de parte del peliverde.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- A buscar a Alexy. Vas a asumir la culpa y a disculparte por ello -dijo la morena con firmeza.

Después de un rato encontraron a Alexy en el pasillo norte y la chica empujó a Jade hacia él. El peliazul los miró confundido.

\- Uh... ¿Jade? ¿Kim? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Eh... hola, Alexy. Que lindo día, ¿no crees?

\- Jade... -con voz amenazadora Kim lo interrumpió.

\- Si. Si, lo sé. Mira Alexy, quería decirte que lamento todo este malentendido. No es culpa de Violeta, en realidad fui yo quien le dio la idea -miró hacia otro lado, muy avergonzado. - No te molestes con ella.

Alexy se quedó callado por unos segundos, pero terminó asintiendo con comprensión.

\- Está bien, lo entiendo. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención. En realidad, tengo que agradecerte... -se rió al ver la expresión sorprendida del chico. - Si no fuera por ti, no me habría dado cuenta de lo genial que es Violeta y de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Gracias.

Jade vió su mano extendida y la estrechó con alivio.

\- Entonces, ¿no hay resentimientos?

\- Por supuesto que no. Excepto tal vez... -y sin avisar estampó un puño en su cara. Jade cayó hacia atrás.

Alexy, el futuro novio de Violeta, sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Ahora si, no hay resentimientos.

* * *

 **(N/A: Exacto. El chico misterioso era Jade. Él y Kim es a los que _silencedraw_ se refería en el capítulo 2.**

 **Tal vez lo esperaban, tal vez no; me alegrará saber sus comentarios. S. S.)**


End file.
